Origami en la biblioteca
by ktzLee
Summary: [ONESHOT] Draco mató a Dumbledore y nadie lo quiere en Hogwarts, sólo una persona... DrHr


Bueno, esta es mi respuesta al reto de San Valentí, nunca había participado en uno y espero que les guste, al menos disfruté mucho escribiéndolo!!

**_Origami _**

_En la biblioteca _

_Por ktzLee _

Habían pasado varios meses desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Draco se encontraba solitario en la biblioteca, llenando de rayones el pergamino sin meditar realmente en ello.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba muda, o al menos eso parecía cada que su derrocado príncipe entraba. No estaba seguro si era por respeto, temor o incredulidad. Sólo él sabía que no cargaba la muerte del anciano sobre su conciencia.

**xXxXx **

Había regresado a Hogwarts con el permiso de McGonagall, y el rechazo del alumnado fue palpable desde el primer día en la estación del tren.

"Como si importará" pensó aquél día mientras se dirigía con paso digno a un compartimiento solo.

En la cena de bienvenida tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con el trío de Gryffindor. Respiró profundamente para evitar que los nervios lo traicionaran. Un vistazo fue suficiente para que la ira contenida del _niño-que-vivió_ saliera a flote.

- ¡Cobarde! - gritó lanzándose sobre él.

Esforzándose por no borrar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esperó el impacto del primer golpe, pero nunca llegó. Observó a Weasley deteniendo fuertemente a su amigo, aunque sus ojos también se encontraban inyectados de furia, el otro se agitaba desesperado entre sus brazos.

- Y... yo... - quiso decir algo, justificarse incluso disculparse, pero no sabía hacer eso. Sintió la boca seca y la lengua trabada.

- ¿Tú qué? - espetó Ron sin liberar al joven mago, - ¿Acaso te has quedado para vanagloriarte por lo que has hecho?

- ¡Debiste haber huido cómo el bastardo de Snape!

Estaba boquiabierto y sin palabras.

- Silencio, - la castaña que había permanecido como espectadora se decidió a intervenir cuando sus amigos parecían perder el último rastro de cordura que ella misma intentaba mantener, se paró frente al par dando la espalda a Draco, tal y como si lo protegiera y con voz calmada les habló.

- La cena ya va a comenzar, - su amiga fue un bálsamo de tranquilidad para los chicos incluido Draco. - No vale la pena, - agregó con un susurro despectivo al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada furiosa al Slytherin. Y por primera vez aquel día Draco reconoció que el rechazo le dolía. "Su rechazo", corrigió mentalmente mientras ellos desaparecían por la entrada del comedor.

**xXxXx **

Aquella sensación se había intensificado con el pasar de los días, llevaba meses en su soledad, sin hablar ni participar en clase. Casi había olvidado su propia voz. No estaba seguro en que momento del curso escolar perdió el porte característico de todo Malfoy y se había convertido en un estudiante más, o un estudiante menos, ante la indiferencia de alumnos y profesores.

**xXxXx **

Ahora seguía en la biblioteca intentando hacer un trabajo de transformaciones llenando de rayones su pergamino sin lograr escribir nada en concreto. Y algo increíble sucedió.

Una mesa más adelante se sentó una castaña de frente a él. Con una pila de libros, un par de metros de pergamino y expresión concentrada. Draco la miró estupefacto, ya se había

acostumbrado a los lugares vacíos a su alrededor donde fuera que se encontrará. Sintió que le fallaba la respiración mientras la observaba y ella levantaba la mirada descuidadamente topándose con sus ojos grises.

Hermione descubrió un brillo de ansiedad en ellos que le robaron una sonrisa floja.

Y él recordó que estaba vivo.

- ¡HERM! - la llamó Ron desde la entrada de la biblioteca, - ¡Dijiste que nos acompañarías con Hagrid! - recibió una queja de la señora Pince antes de la respuesta de la gryffindor, quién se levantó con todas sus cosas y una última mirada al solitario chico.

Tratando de alargar ese extraño encuentro, él murmuró con voz ronca:

- Adiós

En respuesta ella movió la cabeza y afianzó la sonrisa.

- ¡Apúrate, Hermione! - insistió el pelirrojo ajeno a todo.

- Ya voy, ya voy, - lo tranquilizó con un tono cansado.

**xXxXx **

Fue un pacto silencioso.

Draco estaba revitalizado, volvía recorrer los pasillos con la mirada alta y la seguridad de que al menos una persona confiaba en él. Curioso que fuera precisamente aquella a la que más había dañado y a quién había aprendido a odiar a pulso.

Cada tarde se reunían un par de horas en el mismo lugar, observándose de lejos, siendo cómplices mientras hacían sus tareas y se conocían más allá de las palabras. Él le mandaba figuras de papel que volaban, corrían o se arrastraban hasta su mesa y ella le enviaba breves notas con una agradable caligrafía.

Hasta una tarde en que se movía nervioso en su asiento acostumbrado en la biblioteca. No había llegado¡no había llegado! Estuvo esperando pacientemente los primeros 20 minutos y después su ansiedad fue en aumento manteniéndolo inquieto. Finalmente decidió salir de ahí molesto y herido.

"¿Cómo se atreve a plantarme¡Soy Draco Malfoy!" se quejaba desde los restos de su orgullo, apretando los puños indignado y con un extraño frío en su interior, sus pensamientos fueron silenciados al encontrarla apenas a un pasillo de la biblioteca, luchando contra unas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado acercándose con cuidado, temiendo que se apartara.

Ella respiró tratando de controlarse.

- Sí... - comenzó a decir, pero la realidad era demasiado obvia para mentir - en realidad no, - su semblante se mantenía firme y aún así Draco era testigo de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sin parar.

- Puedo... ¿ayudar? - se ofreció inseguro. Hermione sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- Es Ron... – respondió sorprendiendo al chico.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, - replicó rápidamente dejando de llorar al relatar los hechos - Me pidió ser su novia, - por primera vez en todos esos años Draco sintió un odio justificado contra el pelirrojo, algo debió notarse en su mirada ya que la chica agregó, - no acepté...

Ahogó un suspiro de alivio.

- Me sorprende de Weasley, - habló con fingido desdén, - nunca creí que tendría el valor...

- Es un gryffindor, - objetó Hermione al instante

- Bueno, siempre pensé que el sombrero podía equivocarse, - bromeó él logrando robar una pequeña risa de la castaña.

- Debo irme, - comentó finalmente, - Ya pasaron mis dos horas de "estudio" diario, - le dijo sonriente.

- ¡No es mi culpa que llegarás tarde! - se quejó.

- Tienes razón... - dijo pensativa, - fue culpa de Ron, - y se ensombreció su mirada al recordarlo.

- Deberás recompensarme, - dijo el slytherin disimuladamente recuperando su atención.

- ¿Recompensarte¿Cómo?

- Ven conmigo a Hogsmade, - soltó Draco sin preámbulos, como si temiera no decirlo.

- ¿A Hogsmade? Yo iba a ir con Harry y R..

- Precisamente, - dijo con mayor seguridad, - él tomó parte de mi tiempo, yo tomó parte del suyo ¿no es justo?

La vio sopesar las posibilidades y finalmente mostrarle una de esas sonrisas que sólo le regalaba a él.

- De acuerdo.

**xXxXx **

Estaba eufórico. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el día de la salida a Hogsmade era el 14 de Febrero, siempre había tachado de tonta esa fecha, pero por un momento se preguntó si se trataría del destino. Trató de despejar su mente y esperó a Hermione en el vestíbulo donde ya varios estudiantes se formaban mostrando sus permisos a Filch para poder salir.

La vio bajar las escaleras y descubrió que era perfecta. Mientras las demás chicas deseaban atraer a los hombres con minifaldas y maquillaje; Hermione se había vestido con unos jeans y un coqueto suéter más acorde con el clima frío, logrando verse naturalmente hermosa en medio de los rostros cubiertos con colorete y falso brillo.

- ¿Lista? - ella asintió de pie frente a él. Ignorando los susurros indiscretos de todo Hogwarts que aún resentía la muerte del mejor director del colegio. Salieron del castillo ocultando el nerviosismo que los embargaba. Era muy diferente a sus encuentros clandestinos en la biblioteca, ahora estaban juntos sin ocultarse de todos, fortaleciendo así el delicado lazo que los unía.

Le ofreció su brazo al andar tal y cómo sus modales se lo señalaban y la notó gratamente sorprendida.

- ¿Creíste que sólo sabía insultar a los demás? - inquirió divertido.

- Llegué a pensarlo, - bromeó.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, observando un poco incómodos las señales del "día de los enamorados" que surgían por todos lados. Unos anuncios mágicos explotaban en pequeños corazones de humo por las calles principales, y algunos enanos vestidos de cupido paseaban buscando a los receptores de sus canciones de amor.

- Demasiada cursilería, - se quejó Hermione cuando casi se atraviesa en el camino de una flecha pérdida con poción de amor.

- Demasiado, mejor vayamos por una cerveza de mantequilla, - sugirió el rubio.

- ¡Sí, por favor! - rogó divirtiéndolo.

**xXxXx **

Para su suerte el lugar parecía ser ajeno a la locura exterior y se acomodaron en una mesa libre. Esperaban sus bebidas cuando una persona se materializó al lado de ellos.

- Con que aquí estás, - cada sílaba era marcada por la molestia de su dueño.

- Así es, Ron, - replicó Hermione con firmeza, ya esperaba ese encuentro desde que los dejó boquiabiertos en su sala común tras la noticia de su salida con el slytherin.

- Ya veo, - parecía no respirar, - fraternizando con el enemigo...

- Weasley, deberías callarte

- ¡¿Quién eres tú para callarme?! - explotó el chico, - ¡Sólo un asesino sin honor!

- Yo no maté a nadie, - dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y levantando la cara, ya que el gryffindor era un poco más alto que él.

- Es cierto, - espetó, - ni siquiera para eso tuviste el valor

- ¡Ya basta! - se interpuso Hermione, - déjalo en paz, Ron

Esa acción desarmó a Draco, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su agresividad contra el otro mago. Ron en cambio la miró con una mueca.

- ¡Vaya, Hermy! - pronunció su nombre con sarcasmo, - ¿Así que prefieres a esa escoria que a mi? Tal vez son más parecidos de lo que creí...

- Ron¿qué estás diciendo? – Se podía escuchar el dolor en sus palabras.

- ¿No lo entiendes "_premio anual_"¿Y tú Draco¿En realidad te preocupas por esta sangre suci--

Un golpe en la boca lo calló. El lugar se sumió en silenció y las miradas se centraron en los tres.

Ron había caído al suelo por el impacto y se levantaba tambaleante. Draco lo ayudó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Y así esperas que ella te quiera? - lo tiró nuevamente y miró a Hermione quien observaba la escena petrificada.

- Lo siento - le dijo en un suave susurro antes de dirigirse a la salida.

En la puerta se encontró con Harry.

- Está con Hermione, - le contestó antes de que este hablara siquiera, "Tal y como debe ser", pensó y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Harry encontró a Hermione curando las heridas de Ron quien estaba sentado donde minutos antes estaba Draco.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Fue la mirada furiosa de la castaña la que respondió antes que sus palabras.

- Sucedió que nuestro infantil amigo echó a perder mi día de San Valentín...

- ¡Estabas con Malfoy! – gritó con la boca adolorida.

- ¡¿MALFOY¡¿Hermione estabas con él?! - no pudo evitar un mohín ante la sola idea.

- Sí, Harry, estaba con Draco

- ¡¿En qué pensabas¡Tú más que nadie sabes que--

- ¡Qué está solo¡Y más necesitado que nunca!

Ninguno se preocupó por los curiosos que los escuchaban atentamente.

- ¡No puedes¡NO DEBES!

- ¡SI PUEDO¡Y lo hago! - exclamó exaltada, desafiándolos como nunca antes, - Y si no lo comprenden, nunca han sido mis amigos... - suspiró con tristeza y salió de las Tres Escobas con un dejo de amargura.

**xXxXx **

Debía buscarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo, saberlo cerca y escuchar una broma tonta de sus labios para regresarle la alegría. Hermione caminó de prisa hacia el único lugar donde él podría estar.

La señora Pince se sorprendió al verla entrar a toda prisa en la Biblioteca, aún tratándose de Hermione Granger, su visita era inesperada aquél día. Entró con la certeza de verlo y su respiración se detuvo al ver la sala vacía.

La mesa de siempre se veía triste sin él ahí. Y sin razón aparente se sentó en su silla, como si aquella acción la acercará a él de alguna forma.

- Draco, - murmuró. ¡Qué ironía que ese día que parecía perfecto acabará con ella sola en la biblioteca¡Qué tontería creer que sus amigos lo comprenderían! Qué locura haberse enamorado de su peor enemigo… Se sintió derrotada. Su soledad fue interrumpida por una flor que flotaba hacia ella, no, en realidad era una hoja doblada con la destreza que sólo él tenía, tal y como se lo había demostrado en las tardes que se veían en ese lugar.

- Draco, - repitió con temblor en la voz.

Él la observó detrás de unos estantes, temeroso de que no llegará. Cuando lo llamó sintió que perdía un gran peso de encima. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda embriagándose de su olor a canela.

- Va a ser difícil, - le dijo al oído.

Sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de ella.

- Ya lo sé

Se inclinó hacia ella y la obligó a mirarlo tomando sus manos entre las suyas, se perdió en esos ojos marrones que una vez había había odiado y ahora amaba.

- No tienes que pasar por esto, - le indicó, llenándose de miedo al verla tragar saliva nerviosa.

- Tienes razón, - pensó que su corazón se detendría cuando ella apartó sus manos.

Hermione observó sus ojos grises, una vez tan fríos, ahora dilatados por el miedo, le enseñó la flor que tenía oculta entre sus dedos, - Pero quiero...

El sonrió y se acercó sus labios saboreando su aliento, la vio cerrar los ojos y la besó. Ella rodeo su cuello sin soltar la pequeña flor de papel y sintió su mejilla humedecida, mojada por una lágrima solitaria de Draco, _su Draco_.

Las figuras de papel son porq' si recuerdan Draco ha demostrado ser bueno con el origami, o al menos así se vio en una de las películas, recuerdan el pájaro q' le manda a Harry con su dibujo??

Bueno, eso es todo, espero críticas y opiniones, eh??? Nos vemos!!

Atte. KtzLee


End file.
